


Easy to Love

by orangefriday



Series: Levi & Nico Tumblr Fics [12]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangefriday/pseuds/orangefriday
Summary: Tumblr Ask: ok but for real nico using the exact words "the love of my life" to talk about levi maybe as he's freaking out about having to ask him something important





	Easy to Love

Nico likes counting the knuckles on Levi’s hands. _One, two three,_ index finger. _Four, five six, _middle. _Seven, eight, nine, _ring finger. And the pinky, has three more. Sometimes Nico forgets about the thumb even though it’s the one he kisses the most.

These are the hands of a baby surgeon. Inexperienced, but eager and excited to feel, to touch, to do _more._

“What’s with you always squeezing my fingers?” Levi asks, words muffled by the pillow. He’s on his stomach, sheets pooled around his hips and chest naked. Bed head is incredibly sexy and cute at the same time on Levi.

Nico loves these moments after sex, after they’ve caught their breaths and settled in against each other. Sheets grabbed at a haste to cover themselves up and limbs still lazily tangled up together. It’s his favourite. That quiet lull just before they drift off to dream.

“I’m counting them.”

“Why?”

Nico shrugs and runs his other hand down to Levi’s elbow and holds it, presses the joint in to his own palm. “I just like to.”

“You’re strange.”

Nico scoffs, feigning annoyance, and let’s go of Levi’s whole arm. It thuds harshly onto Nico’s chest. That seems to surprise Levi who immediately climbs over top of him with a frown.

He makes a point not to look at the other man. But does sneak a glance at Levi and has to push down the smile that attempts to break through when he sees just how concerned Levi’s eyebrows look.

“Wh-what? Are you mad?” Levi says who grabs Nico’s chin to get him to look at him. He doesn’t say anything, just swats Levi’s hands away. “I like strange. I _love_ strange. Stranger Things is my favourite show.”

Levi continues grabbing at Nico’s jaw and cheeks, planting quick kisses when he can, even though he turns his head away each time. Eventually, Nico gives in and lets out a laugh.

“Stop! Stop, I’m not mad.” He grabs Levi’s hand again and presses it against his lips. “Can’t a guy just count the joints in the love of his life?” He says before he can stop himself.

He instantly regrets it, freezes up at the sound of his own words, a million thoughts cascading in light speed through his mind. He’s never said anything like this before, to anyone. He’s also never felt so sure of anything in his life.

But then Levi says, with a smile so brilliant it lights up the dark bedroom, “You’re the love of my life, too.”

And it’s not so scary anymore. It’s easy again, as it always was, to love Levi.

**Author's Note:**

> send me fic prompts at [@glassesandkim](http://glassesandkim.tumblr.com)!


End file.
